


Day 31 - Today’s Special: Torture (temp title)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Never Loses Immortality, Day 31, Fear, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Memories, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death, Today’s special: torture, Torture, Waterboarding, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, guilt complex, idk what else to tag, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Being waterboarded sucked. She’d experienced it a few times before, both a long, long time ago. Maybe… 600, 700 years ago, was the last time? It was hard to remember things while you were essentially drowning.Her lungs burned as water ran down her nose and throat, into her lungs. She pulled against her restraints, unable to keep still, instinctively trying to escape. She didn’t know how long it was before he removed the cloth, letting her gasp for air, but it must not have been too long, or she would have died.She was waterboarded a third time, and a fourth, and a fifth, and she was starting to actually panic, and then she realized something. This- this must be how she felt. How she had felt constantly for the past 500 years.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Day 31 - Today’s Special: Torture (temp title)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song _______________.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 31: Today’s Special: Torture.
> 
> TWs: torture, waterboarding, temporary character death

Andy had been captured. By whom, she wasn’t entirely sure, but she was sure she’d figure it out soon enough, at least she would if they would start asking her questions.

She’d woken up blindfolded and tied to a metal table, tightly enough that she couldn’t get out unless she wanted to cut her own arms off, which would probably be more trouble than it was worth. Almost immediately after she woke up, she heard footsteps moving towards her and she froze.

“Hmm, hello,” she heard someone say. Their voice was deep, so it was  _ probably _ a man, though she couldn’t be sure. Either way, it wasn’t a voice that she recognised.

“Who are you, what do you want?” she said angrily.

“Oh, nothing from you, sweetheart.” Oh, yeah, almost definitely a man. Not a lot of women could sound that creepy and that condescending at the same time. “We just want the rest of your little friends to try and rescue you.”

“Oh, they’ll come, but you won't capture them, if that’s what you’re hoping for,” she said, laughing.

“That’s not for you to worry about. Right now, I’m just here to, well, give them some incentives, make sure they know exactly where you are.”

She heard a sound that indicated a camera beginning to record, and it took all of her self control not to burst into hysterical laughter. These idiots must have a death wish. Taking her, live streaming it, and giving the others the information they would need to find her quickly? How stupid were they?

“You- you have to be one of the dumbest people I’ve ever met, and believe me, I’ve met a lot of dumb people, with how old I am.” Andy didn’t really care if she revealed that she was immortal. These people probably knew she was immortal, or had at least seen her heal, and anyway, it’s not like they’d be alive once the others found her.

The man didn’t respond, and she was instantly suspicious, and rightly so, because a few moments later, she felt a cloth being placed over her mouth and nose, and all she had time to thing was,  _ Well, fuck. _

Being waterboarded sucked. She’d experienced it a few times before, both a long, long time ago. Maybe… 600, 700 years ago, was the last time? It was hard to remember things while you were essentially drowning.

Her lungs burned as water ran down her nose and throat, into her lungs. She pulled against her restraints, unable to keep still, instinctively trying to escape. She didn’t know how long it was before he removed the cloth, letting her gasp for air, but it must not have been too long, or she would have died.

After a few minutes, he put the cloth back over her face, and this time, she tried to hold her breath for a bit, but failed pretty quickly. Whoever this man is, he must not have been very concerned about her dying, because he would waterboard her for  _ far _ longer than the average human would be able to survive. Either her captors knew she was immortal, or just didn’t care if she died.

She was waterboarded a third time, and a fourth, and a fifth, and she was starting to actually panic, and then she realized something. This- this must be how  _ she _ felt. How she had felt  _ constantly _ for the past 500 years.

She pushed down her panic, and it was replaced with guilt. The others would find her, she knew that they would, but did she deserve to be found? She left Quynh to drown for half a millennia, so why shouldn’t she have to drown too?

Andy genuinely could not think of any reasons that she deserved to be found, not considering what she’d done to Quynh. This? This was barely anything compared to what Quynh had experienced, was still experiencing.

She held onto that thought, the thought that she deserved this, that this was a punishment for her actions, even if it was nothing in comparison to what she’d done. This was what she  _ deserved, _ this was her price to pay.

Once again, she realized that this man intended to kill her. He hadn’t moved the cloth yet, like he usually had by now, and she fought to keep her panic pushed to the back of her mind. She deserved to drown, and she repeated that to herself, forcing the guilt to overshadow her fear as she breathed in water and finally died, only one thought in her mind.

_ Quynh. _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess this concludes this year’s Whumptober. Hope y’all enjoyed these fics, and hopefully I’ll do the challenge again next year!


End file.
